


Display: Encore

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [90]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Flirting with Others, Leather Rod, M/M, Public Sex, Saint Andrews Cross, Sex Club, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “Would you like to play, love?” Tony asked, leaning close to whisper in Steve’s ear. “I have ideas.”“I like ideas,” Steve whispered back.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	Display: Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverthelessthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/gifts).



> This was written because we wanted to shower you with kinks, and because during ferrets bday prompts 2019 neverthelessthesun asked for public sex, where all parties were mutually consenting.

The masks they wore obscured their identities. The face in Steve’s periphery wasn’t Tony’s but he still slid their hands together, squeezing the palm to ground himself. All around the darkened room were people, some along the bar waiting for drinks, others in booths against the wall, watching the dance floor or participating in...other activities. Tony had told him that upstairs there was another dance floor, but on the first floor as they walked in they were greeted by low lighting and music.

All around them were people intertwined, in public, out in the open, unabashed in their desire. Steve understood their desire, and with Tony by his side, he felt the thrill of adventure spark up his spine. He’d wanted this. After their time at the cabin, when they kept playing out in the open and Steve had wished, numerous fleeting times amidst the haze of pleasure, that people could actually see them, see him taking everything Tony wanted to give. 

Their relationship status was public, but even in a private club they couldn’t risk that someone wouldn’t get star struck, wouldn’t ask for an autograph, wouldn't sell intimate details to a sleazy tabloid. In Steve’s fantasies, he’d always been an unknown. The eyes watching them weren’t seeing Captain America or Iron Man. Steve had thought this fantasy was impossible. But then Tony suggested using holographic masks, giving both of them another's face, though it was still Tony's eyes shining through.

“Would you like to play, love?” Tony asked, leaning close to whisper in Steve’s ear. “I have ideas.”

“I like ideas,” Steve whispered back.

“I know you do.” Tony gestured to the bar. “Look at all these gorgeous people. Some are taken, at least for now. But a few of them...You can see them looking around. Yeah?”

Steve nodded. 

“What if I wanted to see you leaning against the bar? Bet you wouldn’t have to wait long before someone came to talk to you, with those sweet blue eyes and broad shoulders. Want to let me watch them fawn over you?”

Tony was giving him the choice. They hadn’t discussed much before coming here, just agreed that it was something that they both wanted and that they wouldn’t necessarily need to go over all the rules beforehand, that they’d check in often and anything out of their normal wheelhouse wouldn’t come to Steve through a direct order. 

Steve noticed a younger man near the bar that had been checking both him and Tony out and a couple in their forties that had been whispering to each other, meeting Steve’s eye when he looked their way. Their attention didn’t captivate him the way that Tony’s did, wasn’t an all consuming experience, but it did thrill a part of him, made him self-aware and shy in a way he wasn’t used to but didn’t dislike. And the fact that Tony would be watching, that the face Steve wore wasn’t his own, it made the whole thing feel like an erotic play that he and Tony were leading roles in. “Yeah.” Steve swallowed. “Maybe I’ll go and order some drinks?”

Tony brushed a kiss against his cheek. “Lovely. I’ll slide into a booth with a view. You know how I like my scotch.”

“I do.”

At the bar, Steve waited for a bartender, leaning against the polished wood as he looked around the room. It was large and open, dark walls with circular booths facing the center of it. All along the floor there were platforms, not more than a few inches off the ground but each one had different erotic equipment on it. Steve watched as Tony slid into a booth, his eyes fixed back on Steve, before turning back to the bar. It didn’t take long before the younger man slid closer to his side. He was wearing a tight black tank top and dark, shiny pants. His hair was a mop of loose curls, and he was smiling before he even started to talk. Well, to flirt. “Haven’t seen you around here before.”

Steve tapped his fingers on the bar, offering him a smile back and knowing Tony was watching. “It's my first time.”

The man’s gaze dragged down his chest. “Let me wave you down a bartender. Where’d your friend go?”

Steve gestured his head to Tony. “He’s watching.”

“Mmm. That's hot.”

"Sure is.”

A moment of silence settled between them, and it made Steve blush and shift awkwardly, not sure what to say next. “You’re cute,” the stranger said. 

Steve let out a startled laugh. “Thanks.” 

“Ana,” the man said as the bartender walked by. She turned to them with a smile. 

“Richard, how are you tonight?” 

“You know me, I’m easy to please.”

She laughed and winked. “You know it.”

“It’s my friend here’s first time.” Richard gestured towards him. 

“I’m Steve.”

“See, you’re cute,” Richard said again. The factual way he said it, almost clinical, made Steve blush again. It only made Ana nod in agreement. “Get him and his friend over there--” Richard pointed towards Tony’s booth. “On me.” Then he leaned close, face turned towards Tony’s booth and mouth almost touching Steve’s ear. “Have fun,” he whispered and then he was gone. 

Waiting for Ana to slide two drinks in front of him, Steve was starting to feel like he’d fallen down a rabbit hole into a new world. He glanced at Tony's booth again and found his dark eyes fixed on him, unmistakably Tony's even when the rest of the face belonged to another man. Steve flushed from Richard’s attention, knowing Tony had seen it all. Steve hadn’t been to many bars, hadn’t been hit on by many men. But he knew he was attractive, and he wanted to use it, not just blush and stammer out a reply. He wanted to give Tony a show.

The couple at the end of the bar were still sending him periodic glances, so Steve walked over to them without much of a plan. He could feel Tony’s eyes on him. The couple stopped talking as he approached, nothing more than a lame, “Hello” on the tip of his tongue. 

“Hi!” the woman greeted cheerfully. “I’m Sonya, this is Carlos.” 

“Hey,” he said again, grimaced, then smiled, trying to relax. “How are you guys tonight?”

“We’re good. Still looking around. We haven’t been here long.”

“Come here a lot?” Steve asked, wincing at the cheesy line. “We--uh, first time.”

Sonya grinned. “Figured it was. You looked a little deer in the headlights. Like a hot deer in headlights, though." She stuck her tongue out between her teeth in a flirty smile.

Steve leaned his hip against the bar. "Thank you. Your boots are delightfully intimidating." They went all they up past her knees, framing a strip of creamy, white thigh. 

Carlos reached out and rested his hand on her leg where Steve's eyes had fallen. "She only wears them because she likes the way they come off."

Steve cleared his throat roughly. "I can imagine." He really could. He could almost imagine too much, in a space like this, his head starting to spin with possibilities.

Next thing he knew, Tony’s arm slid around his back, pulling him close. “Hey," Steve said, "still waiting for the drinks but this is Carlos and Sonya.”

“Good evening,” Tony purred, and Steve could feel the vibrations from his low voice in his own chest. It was thrilling to be this openly close. Steve pushed his boundaries, slipping one hand in Tony's back pocket and earning himself a pleased smile.

“Pleasure to meet you. We were just getting to know your boyfriend,” Sonya said, gesturing towards Steve. “He’s very sweet.”

“Yes, he is,” Tony agreed, letting his hand wander from around his waist, up over his back and down his arm. Under Tony’s touch, Steve shivered, and Carlos and Sonya watched with interest. “Obedient, too.”

“Oh, I bet,” Sonya replied. “Carlos, doesn’t he remind you have that man we met in Greece?”

Carlos flushed at the name of the country, and Steve wondered what happened to them in Greece. He leaned in to Tony as he rubbed up and down Steve’s side. The way they were talking about him as if wasn't a part of the conversation was rushing to his head, reminding him of the way Natasha and Tony had talked about him. An object, on display, admired, adored, but with no opinions or desires of his own.

“He flogged a man in Greece. Broad shoulders like your boy.”

“Beautiful for marking, aren’t they?” Tony asked, running his hand along the body part in question. 

“It was Carlos’ first time.” She winked at her partner. “But not his last. On either side of the rod.”

“We switch,” Carlos informed Tony, then he gestured towards Steve. “Gosh look at him. All it took was your touch, praising and ignoring him and he’s on his way under. Gorgeous.”

“How're you feeling, babe?”

“I’m good." Steve was starting to float away already, and Tony's arm around his waist was a welcome tether. He could feel his tongue softening and smoothing his words together.

"There's something I'd like to try, if you're up for it."

"Anything." Steve turned, his focus narrowing in on just Tony. He became vaguely aware of Tony talking to Carlos and Sonya, saying goodbye with an offer to come watch his plans. Steve didn't know if they said yes or no; he didn't care. 

Tony wound their fingers together and led him over to the other side of the room where a platform held a large X in the center of it. It was empty but a light shone over it like it was waiting for its next playmates. Tony held Steve’s hand as he stepped up to it, leading him until he was standing in front of it, the cool wooden center of the X pressing against his chest. 

“This is a Saint Andrew's Cross. One of my personal favorite pieces of equipment. Take off your shirt, then lift your arms.” Steve complied and Tony secured one wrist into the far hook attached to one side of the cross and secured a binding around his arm. “How’s that feel?” he asked, loud enough for their onlookers to hear, but he was pressed close to Steve, so his warmth seeped into his bare back. His pants were still on, but Steve imagined that wouldn’t be the case for long. 

“Good, Tony,” he replied, testing the weight and feeling the give. It wasn’t something that Tony had built but it was enough to hold his weight. 

“Good, now give me the other one.” Order was laced under his tone and it made Steve shiver. 

“Yes, Tony.”

“He’s already so pliant,” came Sonya's voice to the left of him.

“Beautiful,” Carlos agreed. 

Steve’s focus shifted to them as they spoke about him to each other. On display, he was nothing but another source of titillation to them, something to admire, and it made Steve light up with a hot rush of arousal. One that was only encouraged by Tony, who ran his hand from his wrist around his bare chest to press firmly against his cock. “It’s time we lose these. Huh?”

Steve nodded. 

“But it looks like you need some help, huh?”

Steve gasped as Tony pressed his palm tighter. “Yes, please, Tony. Let me feel you.” 

Tony hummed. He looked out over the small crowd that had formed. “Since he asked so prettily.” Tony pulled down his pants and boxers in one smooth slide, leaving Steve bared to the room, arms affixed to the Saint Andrew’s Cross for all the world to see. It was more than anything he’d experienced before, more than that time on the airplane where the staff saw him in hazy subspace, it was more than all the times Tony had taken him outside, out of sight, hidden away. He remembered vividly that time in the club where Tony watched him dance under the touch and grinding hips of strangers. This felt like that, on display; but this time the touch was Tony’s.

Someone in the crowd whistled, and Tony walked around so that Steve could catch his familiar eyes behind the mask and winked. 

“He looks beautiful, doesn’t he?” he asked the onlookers, but didn’t look away from Steve. “I always thought he looked like a Renaissance statue brought to life. Except unlike a statue--” Tony broke himself off with a harsh twist of Steve nipple. He hissed into the pain, even as his cock twitched. “Statutes don’t do that.” 

“Tony,” Steve moaned. 

“Shh, we’re just getting started. First, I need to bind your legs, and then we’ll show them how good you are. You’d like that, right? Fantasized about having others see, to show them how good you take it.”

“Yes, Tony.” Steve had let his head hang loose but rolled it to look at Tony.

Tony nodded and walked around him, pulling his legs apart and beginning to affix his ankles to the cross. The wood took all of his weight as Tony lifted his legs and bound them, his arms taut, spread and helpless. He was open now, for the whole room to see. It was a searing moment, every one of their gazes on him but instead of shrinking away he was forced to spread apart and let them see. 

Tony walked passed them, back into Steve’s line of sight and over to a shelf with a row of rods, chains, whips and other toys. Some of which Steve was familiar with, others that looked new. Tony stopped in front of a rod and pulled it out. He tested the weight, running his fingers down what looked like leather. Steve could already feel a corresponding tingle along his skin down his back. He felt the echo of past impacts, the anticipation of new ones. Marks from Tony that now others would see, would know how well he took them.

Tony seemed to decide on the leather rod right away but instead of walking over to Steve, he took the rod with him to a side table near a couple on the adjacent booth. Two men on either side of a person completely covered in rubber. It was surreal, the blatant displays of the underworld and here was Steve participating in it, enjoying it. With Tony at the reins, he loved everything they did. He watched Tony take a sip of his drink, their gazes meeting over the rim. It was a lazy sort of patience; with Steve bound to the cross, Tony could take his time. 

When he finished, the crowd had lessened a bit, a few breaking off to find corners of their own. Carlos and Sonya was still there and Tony gave them a wink as he smacked the rod on his palm. “I think we’ve left him waiting long enough.”

Sonya laughed. “I don’t know, he looks pretty good just hanging there.”

“True,” Tony agreed. “But he looks even better with a shade of pink across that pale skin.”

He heard Richard join their group with a low chuckle. “I bet.”

“Let me show you.” Tony knew by now how much Steve enjoyed when he praised him, how the twist of shame and arousal lit him up and made him hard enough to leak a bead of precome onto his stomach. When he made his way back to Steve, he let him know from his smirk and dancing eyes how much he was turning Steve on. He ran his hand over Steve’s shoulder, across the pane of his back and down to the small of it. Steve shook against the cross and his back erupted in goosebumps, skin tense with anticipation. 

Tony broke a soft swat of the rod across his shoulder blades, barely more than a flick, but Steve hissed. 

“Very responsive,” Carlos commented. 

Steve moaned. “Isn’t he?” Tony agreed, stepping back to get arms length away. He stilled, and Steve took a deep breath, settling in the bindings, focusing on the light heat from the rod. His eyes wandered over a row of booths, some people looking, others more occupied with the people around them. It was between breaths that he felt the next stroke, diagonal from hip to shoulder blade, too light to break skin but hard enough to sting. Tony didn’t pause he continued with a rhythmic pattern of diagonal lines on either side of the first until he covered the span of Steve’s back. Steve rolled his head back, a rough moan breaking from low in his chest when Tony made the first diagonal line in the other direction, crossing them all with such blissful precision. 

The firm hold of chains around his wrists and ankles, the reinforcements along his forearms and calves, Steve sunk into it. The haze surrounded him, dulling everything so that all that was left was Tony’s eyes through the mask. He felt the heat that radiated from Tony move around his body as he surveyed his work from different angles. He stopped in front of Steve, dragging the rod across the lengths of his chest that poked through the X of the cross. Steve hissed when he flicked the rod against his nipple. 

When he opened his eyes, Tony was gone but his calloused hand pressed against Steve’s back. Steve cried out, the pain coalescing and moving down his spine. Tony stepped closer, pressing his crisp shirt against Steve's bare back. There was another feeling, one that took a second to place, but when he did, a moan accompanied his realization. Tony’s cock was out, the head dragging over the marks he’d made on Steve’s back. 

“Going to mark him as yours?” someone asked from the crowd. 

“Already have,” Tony replied. “But now I’m going to mix a little pleasure into his pain.”

“Tony,” Steve gasped, his throat raw from lack of use. He wanted it though, with a searing certainty, for Tony to see him hanging from the cross covered in his marks and want him so much that he had to add a layer of his own come to the marks on his back. Lips lined up against Steve’s ear and Tony whispered a litany of praise and obscene compliments into his ear as he stroked himself off.

“Going to give you something nice.” Tony licked his cheek. “I got so hard from our show, I can’t help myself. Going to make you filthy, and then I have--Oh fuck, I’m close--a surprise for you.”

“Surprise--?” Steve felt hot a spurt along his raw back and sank forward into the X of the cross. His eyes blurred open. Someone in a booth had her hand under her own skirt as she watched them. All around him was pleasure, hedonistic and unabashed, and Steve was at the center of it with Tony. He hissed as Tony’s hand found his back again and he rubbed his come into Steve’s skin. When he was done he walked back around the cross, slid one hand into Steve’s hair and gripped hard, leading his mouth to the wet fingers of Tony’s other hand. 

“Suck,” he ordered, and Steve did, the taste of Tony blooming across his tongue as Tony moved to release one arm. Steve's hand fell and blood rushed warm down his arm. He sunk against the wood, letting the cross hold his weight. Tony removed the fingers in his mouth, making Steve whimper as Tony lowered down to his knees to remove the chain around his ankle and the reinforcements along his calves. When he was just hanging by one arm, leaning against the cross, Tony kissed him sure and deep, and it wasn’t until Steve’s arm fell that he realized Tony had been unlatching it. 

He stayed, pressed against the cross, until Tony nudged at his shoulder and he stepped back, off of it and into Tony’s awaiting arms. Steve’s cock bobbed hard between them and Tony dropped a loose grip to it. “You were perfect. So beautiful for me. Everyone thought so, did you see?” 

Steve nodded. He felt loose and limp against Tony’s side, on his feet solely by Tony’s aid and the lingering warm promise of a surprise. A water bottle appeared out of nowhere and Steve took a long drag as Tony waved someone over.

“Candice, we’re ready for what I called ahead for.”

Steve leaned more of his weight onto Tony, and he saw Tony widen his stance to account for it. “Just a little while longer, you can sit soon.” 

Steve hummed and closed his eyes, letting the pain radiating through his back and Tony’s arm around his waist be his anchor as he floated. The sound of heavy wood being placed on the floor made him open his eyes and in front of him was something he’d never seen before. It looked like gymnastic equipment, a pommel horse but without the handles, in its place, near the far end of one side was a distinguishable dildo. 

“Ready to sit down?” Tony asked.

“What is it?” Steve’s voice was breathy to his own ears. His cock twitched at the sight of it, he’d never seen it before but he knew it was designed to give pleasure.

“A sybian.”

The name flickered something in his memory; maybe Tony had mentioned it? He felt the hazy pain of Tony’s lashes, the comforting weight of him at Steve’s side fully clothed against Steve’s flushed skin. 

“I’m going to sit you on that and you’re going to see stars. Does that sound good?” 

Steve’s cock twitched in the air. Someone walked by the platform they were on, and it reminded Steve that they weren’t alone, that people were watching and that they were going to see him ride that toy into oblivion. The thought heated his groin, set tingles of awareness throughout his body. His face might not be his own but his body was the one being broken down and taken apart with Tony’s pleasure and pain, it was his voice moaning and crying and pleading, and people watched it all, got off on it, enjoyed it for whatever reason they found or dismissed him, like the couple walking out the door. It was the embodiment of erotic performance, a showcase, and Tony played him like his favorite instrument. 

He led Steve over to the sybian and helped him straddle it. Steve was grateful for the assistance. He knew he could manage himself, but he was also raw and exhausted from his time on the cross, and Tony's hand in his was more than appreciated. Tony added a quick layer of lube over the dildo and helped Steve spread his thighs.

Lowering onto the toy, Steve noticed quite quickly that this one had to be Tony’s design. The leather was soft under his thighs and the press of the toy’s head against his rim felt eerily familiar. His eyes shot to Tony, who smirked. The shaft was just as thick as Tony’s and as long, and when he finally bottomed out, the leather under his thighs was a perfect fit, barely stretching his legs at all. He felt like he could sit there for hours, penetrated on a platform for anyone to admire. He flushed warm and his cock ached but he didn’t dare touch himself. Not until Tony told him he could, if he ever would. The head of the toy hit against his prostate, pressing just enough to keep him stimulated but not enough to begin his upward climb towards orgasm. 

And then Tony came into his line of sight, a remote control in his hand and his eyes dancing. He leaned over and brushed a light kiss over his cheek, so innocent it completely contradicted the display they created. “You. Up here on this stage,” Tony whispered. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” His thumb pressed the remote and the toy vibrated to life, turning ever so slightly. Steve gasped and moaned and Tony leaned back in, this time giving him a kiss hard and dirty and full of tongue. When he pulled back, he was out of breath; Steve immediately started to moan again from the toy and the taste of Tony on his lips. 

“I’m going to leave you like this for a bit,” Tony informed him. “I’m going to sit right there--” he pointed to the edge of the platform, on the ground in front of it sat a leather arm chair “--and I’m going to watch you. Now, here’s the important bit--are you listening?” 

Steve gasped and nodded. 

“Good. Good boy. Now you see these people. Some of them, most of them, probably, are going to want to play with you.” 

Steve tensed, clenched--making him grip the vibrating, turning toy hard--and it pulled his shoulders tight so the marks on his back sung. The two sensations together made him cry out and Tony cursed, brushing a hand over Steve’s sweaty hair. “I can barely keep my hands off you. You’re perfect like this, perfect always, and now they all get to see.”

“Yes,” Steve replied, voice hoarse. “Love it.”

“Tell me,” Tony ordered. “They can look, yes?”

“Yes,” Steve nodded.

“Can they touch?”

Steve swallowed, focusing through his haze. “My hair,” Steve said. “My chest.”

“Not your marks,” Tony said, firm. “Or your lips. Cock either.”

“Yours,” Steve said, almost slurring. 

“Fucking gorgeous.” Tony kissed him again and then went to go sit nearby. They watched each other for a second, and Tony deliberately gestured to the remote as he pressed a button. The entire sybian started to lift, turn and writhe. It was light though, not the rough rocking of a mechanical bull but more like a wave. It tilted the dildo unrelentingly inside his body. The saddle stilled but the toy inside him seemed to take that as a cue to intensify. The vibrations seemed to take over, causing endless ripples of pleasure from where it battered his prostate. It was sensory overload, and like with the cross, Tony took him to the ends of his limits and then pushed him over the line. His cock was a hard leaking thing, thrusting proudly out into the club, and he felt connected to every eye on him, knowing that he had their focus, that they were transfixed by him. 

A hand landed in his hair, long fingernails running against his scalp and making him moan; another hand moved down his chest so light he bucked at the tickling sensation. There was a hand teasing the sensitive and soft skin below his stomach that teased behind his cock. The sybian went wild inside him. He imagined only being allowed to sit on one of these, for Tony to order it so that everywhere they went this would be his chair. He’d always be on the edge, hard and whining, moaning and needy for any touch, any sensation, all of it blending and building. 

Steve opened his eyes and found Tony watching from the chair. With their gazes connected, Tony stood. The strangers’ hands fell away and everything was Tony. 

“Almost time for the grand finale,” Tony said, his hand closing around Steve’s cock as the dildo fixed on his prostate. The sybian started to rock again, moving his weeping cock through Tony’s fist. It wouldn’t be long. He let his eyes float across the people around him, everyone watching, a few of them touching themselves or their partners, everyone using him, Tony letting them have him, but only as much as he'd allow. Steve was a tool, an object of pleasure--the familiar burn of the shame was what pushed him over. His orgasm started deep and low and bloomed hot, skin flushing and eyes watering before his body shuddered and his cock throbbed, pulsing jets of come over his chest and down across the saddle between his legs. Shaking and whimpering, he looked up to Tony to find his hand still on the remote, the dildo not slowing as it thrummed deep inside Steve.

Tony leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “I’m going to milk you to an encore.”

And he did. 

Time blurred after that, the club slipping away as Tony helped him off the sybian. People moved around them and soon Steve found himself lying face first on the cool leather of a sofa. Tony crouched down by his face with a glass of water and a damp cloth. 

“That was perfect,” Steve slurred.

“You deserve a standing ovation,” Tony whispered and brushed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
